


By The Well

by Confusedhanyo



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fluff, Gen, i loved writing this, the brothers love their kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusedhanyo/pseuds/Confusedhanyo
Summary: It was time to meet the rest of the family, though they both dreaded it, the girls were cousins and they were family.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	By The Well

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this! It was so much fun💖 I hope you all enjoy this too! Let me know how y’all like it!
> 
> Update: I’m trying to fix some typos and such. For some reason my sentences didn’t copy right when I posted them here. Bare with me! 💖 Thanks for all the lovely comments!

“I don’t like this, Kagome I don’t trust the bastard.” Inuyasha said arms folded while he stared pleadingly in Kagome’s eyes as if he was saying ‘don’t make me do this.’ Kagome sighed and gently squeezed his shoulder. 

“I know you don’t like this, I know the relationship between you two is strained, but we all agreed it would be in the best interest of the girls, their cousins after all.” 

She took Inuyasha’s hand and gently caressed his knuckles with the pad of her thumb.

“You’re both brothers, half or not, does not matter. What matters is Sesshomaru is a uncle and so are you. Don’t you want the girls to have a chance of getting along? Don’t you want to be there for them?” 

Inuyasha pulled Kagome in his lap and sighed, he buried his face into her neck and breathed deep. He always does this when he’s trying to calm his nerves. Waves of honey and vanilla washed over him like a gentle breeze on a summer day, grounding him. 

“You know I do, but it’s not the girls I think that won’t get along. What if we start fighting, what if he does something to Moroh.-“

Kagome took the palm of her hand and gently caressed his cheek. “Inuyasha, I think me and you both know that he’s changed, he’s not like what he used to be, and he wouldn’t dare lay a finger on Moroha, that much is for certain.”  
She said wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“He would be purified before he could even blink.” Despite not wanting to go he couldn’t help but smirk thinking about his wife purifying the proud demon lord. Inuyasha kissed her softly. 

“That’s my girl.”

He pulled her into a warm embrace and gave her one more look but his eyes weren’t pleading this time, they we’re trusting. 

“I trust you Kagome, I just hope I can trust him too.” Kagome gave him another gentle tug at the shoulder. “I have faith in both of you.” 

————————————————————————

Sesshomaru sighed, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, the girls were cousins and he himself was a uncle. He didn’t have a obligation to his half bother or to his miko wife, but for whatever reason he wanted too. 

This he couldn’t believe, this whole time up until the defeat of Naraku he wanted nothing more than to defeat his brother, cause him pain, but now as he lay looking at his girls, his pups, his half demon twins he couldn’t help but frown. 

They wouldn’t suffer the same fate. He did not want to repeat history. And to his surprise he did not hate Inuyasha, at least not anymore. He has grown to like the puzzling miko and her weird ways and he even grew to like his brother, to care for him, dare he say it. But he wouldn’t, at least not out loud. 

“Up late?” He turned to find Kagura slowly approaching him near the balcony where he was sitting. 

She sat down beside him and rested her head on the side of his shoulder. He welcomed her embrace and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer in. 

“I have been thinking.” 

“You’re afraid that he’s going to turn you away for how you treated him for being a half demon in the past, aren’t you?” 

Sesshomaru arched his brow at his wife’s bold assumption. But he sighed, she was right. He didn’t treat him the greatest in the past.

Despite all he could offer the girls, protection, security, love and affection he knew they were hanyo. He knew that was the only thing in his power he could not reach or understand. But he would try. 

Inuyasha would be a good role model for them. He is strong, passionate, and he knew he could trust him. He knew the girls could trust him too. They had someone other than himself they could rely on. 

“I admit I was not the most caring brother In the world, In fact I didn’t care at all, my hatred for him and for hanyo’s was misdirected rage. I was angry at father, not at Inuyasha.” He sighed once more. 

‘Fool’ he thought to himself. 

“Well, I for one know that this would be best for both of you and the girls, it’s a chance to wrap up that cycle, to let it go. You have changed, everyone has changed, you would be a great uncle and I am for certain he will come around... eventually.” 

He pulled her closer, resting the top of his chin gently on her head. “Are you so certain?” 

Kagura caressed his arm gently with soft stokes with her hand. “Yes, I believe in you two, you will find a way. You both will.” 

————————————————————————  
It took a while before they could decide where to meet. Sesshomaru had no problem inviting Kagome and Inuyasha to the western palace. He would see to it that they had everything they needed. But no surprise to him, Inuyasha was adverse to this. 

Inuyasha had no problem with them meeting towards edo, it was their home after all. That was until Kagome chimed in and said they should meet at the well. It was quiet, peaceful and it would give the two some much needed alone time from prying eyes. Kagura liked the idea as well. 

“I guess we’re in a agreement.” 

“Keh. Finally.”

They would meet tomorrow and oh that day was anxiety inducing for both of them. The price to pay for change. For family. 

————————————————————————  
“Moroha, sweetie” Kagome said picking her up in her arms and boping her nose. “Yes, mama?”

“Daddy is going to take you to see your uncle tomorrow, and he’s also going to bring along his daughters too, they are your cousins.” 

Moroha looked at questioningly, she had no doubt she had no idea what she was talking about but to her surprise she perked up and made unintelligible noises. “I guess it’s decided then” Kagome said softly giggling. 

————————————————————————

The dreadful day has arrived, but it was more of the feeling of anxiety and anxiousness than dread. 

The two brothers stared at each other. Not a hint of hatred or animosity was shared between their presence. If you didn’t know it, it was almost as if they got along the whole time. 

“Yo.” Inuyasha said, a proud smirk on his face. 

“Hello.” Sesshomaru said impassive as always, but the greeting was still warm. 

The girls were all scared. Cowering away from each other behind the security and tall forms of their father’s. Towa and Setsuna was peaking their heads out over their father’s legs. Curious about the girl that had red fabric on top of her head that almost looked reminiscent of dogs ears. 

Moroha was terrified of the man with white hair, and magenta stripes. But their was a familiarity that was hinted in his scent. But it did not matter, he was still scary. 

“Papa!” Moroha cried. “That man is scary! I want to go home!” She put her hands up, wanting to have her papa pull her up and whisk her away from the scary man, that was eyeing her cautiously. 

Inuyasha bent down and nuzzled her face. And used his hand to rub soothing circles on her back. 

“Moroha, sweetie, this man right here is your uncle. He may look scary but he would never hurt you. I promise.” 

He eyed Sesshomaru that was listening intently to their conversation. Both girls were still behind their father legs. They gripped his hands. And he could tell they were terrified too. 

“You see those girls..” Inuyasha said pointing over to Sesshomaru’s direction. “Those are your cousins, meaning we are all family, I’m sure they would love to meet you. Is that okay with you?” 

Moroha looked at the two girls still behind the scary man legs. She could see their eyes. They were scared too. But she could scent they were also curious. She noted that one had purple eyes and one had red. Very cool! But she still didn’t want to go. 

The scary man looked at her, there was no hatred in his eyes and before she could turn her head, he gave her a small gentle smile. Almost as if he was reassuring her. 

“Okay, papa... but can you still go with me?”  
Inuyasha grabbed her hand and ruffled her hair. 

“You are so brave Moroha, I’m so proud of you.” She gripped her papa with a fearsome grip and tried to steady her breathing. 

Now it was Sesshomaru’s turn. “Setsuna, Towa..” Sesshomaru said using his hands to beckon them to the front of him. 

“There is someone I want you to meet, the man you see before you, is your uncle.” He looked at Inuyasha that was beginning to walk over to them.

“He has a daughter, that is your cousin. Meaning we are related by blood. I trust you understand?” 

The girls looked at the man in red and looked at his funny ears on top of his head. Towa was beginning to feel safe but Setsuna was still a little weary. 

“Father, I am still afraid can you hold my hand.” Setsuna said already reaching for his clawed finger. 

“Of course” he took Setsuna’s hand gently. Towa decided that curiosity was far more fun than fear. She ran towards the girl and the man with dog ears, skipping along the way. 

Inuyasha approached cautiously, not wanting to scare her off. He bent down and extended his hand. Towa shook his hand and beamed at him. She noticed his funny ears and wanted nothing more but to touch and squeeze. He noticed that too. He laughed. 

“Pretty perceptive of you...” he trailed off

“Towa” she said. 

“Um... can I...?” She asked blushing and looking down at the ground. In the past this would of have offended him, but Inuyasha has grown and he know longer feels embarrassed or insecure about his half-demon lineage. 

“Sure, knock yourself out kid.” She shot her little head up as Inuyasha lowered his head. He could scent the amusement coming off from his brother. She took her chubby little hands and pulled softly and giggled. 

“Wow! They are so soft!” She looked in his golden honey eyes and felt safe. “My papa said you’re a hanyo like me.” 

“That’s right kid, and do you know what that means?” 

She beamed at him once again, her little red orbs for eyes searching all over his face. 

“What does it mean?” She asked excitedly

“It means us hanyo’s have to stick together, protect each other, like a pack.” He said ruffling her hair. 

“You would protect me?” She asked curiously 

“With my life” he stated. It came natural to him. He protected Sango, Miroku, and his family. This would be no different.  


“Okay!” She exclaimed happily. 

Sesshomaru was proud of his decision. 

Moroha was no longer afraid of the girl and was now vaguely curious. “Um... hello.. my name is Moroha.” 

Towa without any question in the world embraced her like it was second nature. Hugged her excitedly. Warmth graced her chubby face and she felt safe and hugged her back. Before Towa pulled her to go play, the scary man approached again but this time he was not so scary. 

“Hello, I am your uncle, Moroha. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He bent down so he was at eye level and extended his hand. She gulped, his gaze was intense but soft. She took her tiny hand and shook and quickly pulled away. 

“You do not need to be afraid of me, little one, I would never hurt you.” He stated it like it was fact, because it was. He would protect her just as he has protected his oldest daughter Rin  
and his pups. This was no different. 

“Alright, I trust you.” she said beaming at him. “Can I... touch your...” she trailed off and he could pick up what she was asking. 

“Of course, but please be careful, my stripes are very sensitive.” 

He lowered his head and tried to bite down the smile that was gracing his face. He would of never thought this would happen. Not ever. 

She took her tiny hands and placed a gentle swipe from up to down and grabbed at his ears while she was at it. “So pointy!” She giggled. 

“Indeed.” 

She ran off to go meet up with Towa so they could go play in the open field that was around them. Laughing and giggling in the wind. Setsuna joined shortly after.

The two brothers sat down and enjoyed the moment they were having. A gentle breeze, laughter filling the air. It was nice. It was beautiful. Pride was evident in their smiles. 

“She looks just you.” Sesshomaru said watching Moroha chase after Towa. 

“interesting you say that, Kagome thinks she looks like a little of both of us.” He said scratching his neck. 

“What is that fabric that she’s wearing?” His brother questioned. 

“Oh that, you remember the strange clothes Kagome used to wear?” 

“Vaguely.” Sesshomaru responded. 

“It’s from her weird shirt. She decided to give it to Moroha and the kid never took it off since.” 

“Interesting.” 

“Towa and Setsuna, they look just like you and Kagura. Setsuna the most looks like her.” 

“Indeed she does.” 

“But Towa, that kid is gonna be a real fire cracker!” Inuyasha laughed. 

“She takes after her mother.” Sesshomaru stated, a smirk across his face. “Fire indeed.”

This is what their father was talking about. This is worth protection. Family, love, and loyalty. 

They have learned well. 

The sun shined brightly as if it too was pleased. The kids giggling and laughing huddled up with each other. The brothers proud and watching. 

It was all worth it.


End file.
